Temps d'innocence
by Syriel
Summary: La Comté, quelque part pendant le Troisième Âge. Bien avant que la Communauté ne se mette en marche, Hobbitebourg voit se nouer les liens d'une étrange amitié... Petite histoire toute douce, teintée d'innocence et de tendresse. Yaoi. ABANDONNÉE
1. L'Etang

**Bonjour! **Alors... à ceux qui me connaissent déjà (il y en a quand même quelques-uns ) et à ceux qui me découvrent, voici une petite histoire toute douce que j'ai commencé il y a peut.

Le monde du Seigneur des Anneux m'a toujours fascinée (j'ai dévoré les 3 tomes à grands coups de dents! ), tant par sa richesse de paysages, sa beauté sauvage que par ses personnages attachants... ou effrayants. Je ne vous promets pas que ma plume sera à la hauteur de celle de JRR Tolkien (que j'admire et adule!), cependant, je vous livre ici ma version personnel d'une "relation" qui n'est pas sans équivoque... à mon avis, tout du moins.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette historiette: c'est très éloigné de mon style habituel, puisque je privilégie normalement le drame, et non la romance... Faut croire que je change, et que je m'attendris! (moi, m'attendrir?! Allons donc... )

Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que les personnages ainsi que la plupart des lieux évoqués ne m'appartiennent pas? C'est vraiment dommage... snuuuuf...

Ben voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... en priant fort pour que vous aimiez!!!

* * *

**Temps d'innocence...**

Par Syriel

**1. L'Etang...**

_La Comté, _

_quelque part vers la fin du Troisième Âge._

- Allez, Sam, viens te baigner ! Tu ne vas pas rester au bord de l'eau toute la matinée, quand même... ?

- Monsieur Frodon... vous savez très bien que... que je ne sais pas nager...

Un rire, une éclaboussure. Les rayons du soleil dansaient à la surface de l'eau. Un petit vent tiède soufflait sur la Comté, portant les odeurs des sous-bois. Après un été brûlant, l'automne semblait s'être installé. Déjà, on semait les champs et on plantait les choux pour la récolte de l'hiver. Sans parler de la taille des arbres fruitiers et du ramassage de la luzerne. Et les citrouilles, et les raisins... Oui, les paysans avaient bien à faire.

Dès la fin des moissons, les jeunes Hobbits avaient compris la nécessité de se tenir à l'écart de leurs parents : par un si beau temps, pas question de rester au jardin pour arracher des mauvaises herbes. Ils avaient déjà passé tout l'été à glaner le blé dans les champs... Mieux valait s'éclipser discrètement, prendre le petit chemin pierreux qui quittait Hobbitebourg et foncer jusqu'à la rivière.

C'était précisément cela que le jeune Frodon Sacquet et son compagnon de toujours, Samsagace Gamegie, avaient fait. Et ma fois, ils ne s'en voulaient pas le moins du monde.

- S'il te plait, Sam... mets juste un pied dans l'eau et après, ça ira tout seul ! Tu sais, il a fallu trois ans à Merry pour apprendre à nager... tu devrais quand même y arriver un peu plus vite, non ?

Ledit Sam avança précautionneusement au bord de l'étang et considéra avec une attention inquiète les vaguelettes qui léchaient la rive de galets. Quelques moustiques tournaient dans les roseaux et là-bas, juste en dessous d'une grosse fleur de nénuphar, une énorme grenouille coassait paresseusement. Sam fronça les sourcils. Par nature, les Hobbits étaient peu enclin à aller dans l'eau, sauf si la nécessité ou le danger les y poussait. Ils ne pêchaient pas, ou peu et, s'il leur arrivait de le faire, ils restaient sur la berge. Pas question de mettre un pied dans une barque !

Bien sûr, il existait des originaux. Ceux-là, ils ne pouvaient rien faire comme les autres ! À Hobbitebourg, on racontait que chaque dimanche, des convois entiers de barques flottaient sur les eaux du Brandevin, là-bas, tout à l'est de la Comté. Evidemment à Hobbitebourg, on considérait cela avec mépris: comment un Hobbit saint d'esprit aurait-il décemment pu monter dans un bateau ?! On ne comprenait pas ce genre de chose. Rien ne valait la terre ferme, et ceux du Pays de Bouc avait tort de l'oublier.

D'ailleurs, c'était comme ça que le père du jeune gars Frodon s'était retrouvé noyé. Lui et son épouse Primula avait voulu faire une petite virée sur la rivière, au clair de lune et plouf ! On ne les avait plus jamais vus vivants. Et le petit Frodon c'était retrouvé, ni une ni deux, orphelin. À Hobbitebourg, on vantait la générosité de Bilbon, le Monsieur Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac. C'est lui qui avait recueilli le petit à Château Bouc, et qui l'avait ramené dans la _bonne _partie de la Comté, celle qui était civilisée. Et puis, il en avait fait son héritier : ne disait-on pas que les caves de Cul-de-Sac regorgeaient d'or et de joyaux, que les couloirs du trou étaient tapissés d'argent, ciselé par les Nains ?

Oui, on en disait des choses dans la Comté, en ce temps-là. C'était alors une époque insouciante et heureuse, sans ombre ni nuage. Les gens étaient simples, le pain était bon, et le printemps revenait chaque année. Nul n'aurait pu se douter que ce temps heureux allait bientôt trouver sa fin.

Pour l'instant, le seul souci du jeune Frodon Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac était de décider son ami Sam Gamegie à aller dans l'eau.

- Allez... ne me dis pas que tu as peur de l'eau !

- C'est pas ça, M'sieur Frodon, mais je...

- Tu es moins courageux que Merry, tout compte fait...

Sam hésita. Il savait bien que Frodon jouait avec lui, qu'il cherchait à le convaincre. Peut-être trouverait-il l'étang à sons goût, s'il y allait ? Mais... décidément, non ! L'eau, ce n'était pas pour lui. Bien trop humide.

Au milieu de la mare, Frodon faisait la planche, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Sam allait bientôt craquer, il en était sûr. Après tout, il suffisait de le manœuvrer en finesse et on arrivait à obtenir ce qu'on voulait. Ce n'était pas une pensée malveillante, non : il souhaitait sincèrement que le brave Sam renonce à sa peur de l'eau. En règle générale, Frodon trouvait que Sam avait les idées beaucoup trop arrêtées... comme la plupart des Hobbits de la Comté. On disait ceci, on pensait cela, et malheur à celui qui prétendait le contraire !

Tenez par exemple : les voyages et toutes autres excursions de ce genre en dehors de la Comté étaient considérés comme une action folle et totalement irréfléchie. On ne sortait pas des sentiers habituels ; on ne s'aventurait pas dans les bois inconnus et jamais, ô grand jamais on ne parlait à un étranger. Le danger rôdait au dehors des frontières rassurantes de la Comté et les vagabonds n'étaient pas bien vus.

On chuchotait pourtant sur les Elfes et les Nains, le soir au coin du feu. On parlait même des Hommes qui habitaient par-delà les montagnes, là-bas, tout à l'Est. De la grande cité blanche et des arbres qui parlaient. Et des trésors cachés sous les montagnes, et d'une forêt tout en or... Mais à haute voix, on n'en soufflait mots. Ces choses-là, c'étaient de vieilles histoires de bonnes femmes, des contes pour enfant et aucun Hobbits censés n'y auraient accordé fois.

Personne... sauf le vieux Monsieur Bilbon. Le sourire de Frodon s'élargit à cette pensée tandis ce qu'il fixait d'un air rêveur les hautes ramures des arbres. Une ombre vert clair tombait sur l'étang ; les feuilles printanières sortaient à peine, bien que le soleil soit déjà chaud. Il pensait à Bilbon. Son oncle, le grand aventurier. Peut-être le Hobbit le plus fou de toute la Comté... c'est du moins ce qui ce disait dans Hobbitebourg, les jours de marchés. Durant toute son enfance, Frodon avait été bercé par les récits qu'on lui avait faits de cet extravagant Hobbit : périple avec les Nains, visite chez les Elfes, recherche d'un trésor, batailles contre les Trolls, rencontre d'un dragon... et les richesses, et les pierreries qu'il avait ramené de ses errances.

Tout cela était peu de chose pour Frodon. L'or, il n'en avait que faire. Ce qu'il l'intéressait, lui, c'était l'inconnu : magiciens, Nains, Elfes, pays lointains, forêt doré, montagnes si hautes qu'elles touchaient le ciel... et les dragons ! Ah ! Frodon aurait tout donné pour voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois un vrai dragon. Avide d'en savoir plus, il avait bombardé Gandalf de questions. Etait-ce grand ? Quelle taille ? Est-ce que ça crachait vraiment du feu ? Pourquoi ça aimait tant les trésors ? Y en avait-il dans la Comté ? Et... et... et...

Ce harcèlement avait rapidement eu raison du vieux magicien. Avec un regard faussement fâché, il avait donné à Frodon un livre, avec de grandes images gravé à la main. Là, entre les pages vénérables, le monde de l'extérieur, tel que le jeune Hobbit l'avait rêvé. Et, tout en couleurs, une gigantesque représentation d'un dragon... Depuis ce jour, le livre dormait, en sécurité sous son matelas. Et quand la vie dans la Comté devenait trop monotone, il lui suffisait de le sortir pour à nouveau avoir soif d'aventures...

Gandalf était un autre personnage haut en couleur de la Comté. Magicien errant, grand vieillard gris au chapeau bossué qui s'appuyait sur un bâton, il était devenu une sorte de légende locale. On ne le voyait que rarement aux abords de Hobbitebourg, et ses visites n'étaient pas régulières. Il pouvait se passer des années sans qu'on n'en souffle mot, et puis tout d'un coup, il s'installait à Cul-de-Sac pour quelques mois.

Le vieux Monsieur Sacquet était de ses amis : on racontait qu'ils avaient voyagé ensemble, autrefois. Gandalf était arrivé un matin, sur un cheval gris, avec Nains, charrette et poneys, et s'était arrêté devant le trou de Bilbon. L'aventure était là, elle aussi, et Sacquet n'avait plus montré le bout de son nez pendant bien des jours. Où était-il parti, pourquoi, comment ? On n'en savait rien ; Bilbon lui-même restait très évasif sur ce point. Mais les secrets donnent souvent lieu à des rumeurs, et les rumeurs alimentaient les légendes. C'est ainsi que l'on en vain à parler de Sacquet l'Aventurier, qui avait ramené un trésor des montagnes lointaines... et qui, disait-on, possédait des pouvoirs magiques.

Frodon ne savait rien à propos des prétendus pouvoirs de son vieil oncle : maintes fois, il avait questionné Bilbon, et même Gandalf. Rien à faire : tout deux restaient muets comme des tombes. Si bien que Frodon en vint à pensé que tout cela n'était que des racontars de village. Si seulement il avait su la vérité...

Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était que Gandalf était bel et bien un magicien. Pas un de ces illusionnistes de pacotilles qui traversaient les foires et cachaient des pièces derrière leurs doigts ou des colombes endormies dans leurs manches, non. Un _vrai _magicien, avec de _vrais_ pouvoirs. Feu et éclair, vent et neige, tempête et tonnerre ; il parlait aux oiseaux, était l'ami des arbres et quand le temps était clair, il regardait l'horizon et savait dire ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté des montagnes. Bien sûr, Frodon était loin de se douter de l'étendue réelle de la puissance de Gandlaf, mais cela lui suffisait. Dans son esprit, les petits faits et gestes du vieillard prenaient tout d'un coup un aspect empreint de mystère.

Dans le confort de sa petite chambre, juste avant de s'endormir, Frodon rêvait du jour où, comme son oncle, il partirait sur les routes avec le vieux Gandlaf. Peut-être serait-il même accompagné par les Nains, mais cela, il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'avait jamais vu de Nains, mais Bilbon lui avait si souvent narré ses aventures qu'il était sûr de pouvoir un reconnaître, s'il venait un jour à un croiser. Les Elfes, c'était une autre paire de manche.

À Hobbitebourg, à la fin de l'automne, les rumeurs allaient bon train : on disait les avoir vu au détour d'un bois, au crépuscule, et plus d'un paysan aurait pu jurer sur son honneur de Hobbit que plusieurs grandes silhouettes vêtues d'argent avaient traversé son champ. Mais si la moitié de se qui se disait était vrai, ce n'était pas quelques Elfes isolés qui traversaient la Comté, mais de véritables processions...

* * *

Un grand bruit tira soudain Frodon de sa rêverie. Il se redressa dans l'eau, la pointe des pieds touchant à peine le fond boueux de l'étang. Sam était étalé par terre, de tout son long, le nez dans les galets. Il avait glissé en s'approchant de l'eau. Frodon éclata de rire en le voyant se relever et épousseter ses vêtements couverts de terre.

- Te voilà bien, Sam ! Allez, s'il te plait... une dernière fois, enlève cette maudite chemise et viens là, que je t'apprenne à nager.

Sam poussa un soupir : Monsieur Frodon était si obstiné, quand il s'y mettait. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui mettait, non : par cette belle journée de printemps, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir aller un peu dans l'eau, mais... La vérité, c'est qu'il avait peur de se rendre ridicule. Il détestait se ridiculiser devant Monsieur Frodon. Il ne craignait pas les moqueries, mais chaque fois qu'il était avec lui, un curieux sentiment l'assaillait. Ca prenait naissance dans le creux de son ventre, et ça remontait jusqu'à son cœur pour embraser ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. C'était à la fois plaisant et terriblement gênant. Sam essayait de ne pas trop y penser, parce qu'il était de nature simple et ne ressassait pas sans cesse les choses. Pourtant ce sentiment le taraudait depuis quelques temps déjà. Son Ancien prétendait qu'un Hobbit ne devait pas passer son temps à se tordre l'esprit en vain, et Sam était bien de cet avis. Hélas, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

À contrecœur, il déboutonna lentement sa chemise à carreaux, tout en cherchant un moyen efficace de distraire Frodon et de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mais Frodon ne perdait pas de vue son idée première : patiemment, il attendit que Sam ait retiré chemise et bretelle –il lui fit grâce du pantalon- et, quand son ami mis enfin le pied dans l'eau, il l'accueillit avec de grands cris d'enthousiasme.

- Hé bien ! Il t'en a fallut du temps pour y arriver.

Sam avança dans l'eau : elle était tiède, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Un peu fraiche peut-être, mas agréable. Bref, la température que toute eau devrait avoir lors d'une belle journée de printemps. Lorsqu'il eu de l'eau jusqu'au milieu du torse, il se tourna vers Frodon, le regard inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas tant, Sam ! Tu vas voir, nager n'est pas une chose bien difficile... je vais te montrer.

C'en suivit plusieurs démonstrations plus ou moins adroites : brasse, crawl, dos, papillon et pour finir, la nage du chien, qui fit beaucoup rire Sam. Frodon se mettait en quatre pour l'aider et lui faire oublier sa peur, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Mais le curieux sentiment était toujours là...

- Là, regarde, tu as compris le mouvement de bras ?

Sam hocha la tête. La leçon de natation ne s'était pas trop mal passée, et le soleil était déjà haut au-dessus des arbres. Après le dos et la nage du chien –exécuté avec brio par le jeune Hobbit-, Frodon avait décidé de s'attaquer à un plus gros morceau : la brasse. Et honnêtement, Sam n'était pas sûr d'y arriver : il peinait à trouver son équilibre et à flotter dans l'eau et aurait volontiers arrêté là si son enseignant n'avait pas été intransigeant. Indécis, il exécuta le fameux mouvement de bras : un désastre.

Pourtant, Frodon ne se départit pas de son sourire : il était bien trop heureux de partager quelques instants avec Sam. Il arriverait à nager, il en était sûr. D'un mouvement fluide, il se glissa derrière lui et lui saisit délicatement les bras. Sam frissonna en sentant la peau nue contre la sienne. La tête penchée sur son épaule, Frodon imprima un léger mouvement aux bras :

- Tu vois, le plus important, c'est l'amplitude du geste. Plus tu fais grand, plus tu avances. Tes mains doivent plonger délicatement dans l'eau et la caresser... doucement... voilà, comme ça...

Frodon ferma les yeux et essaya un instant d'oublier que c'était Sam qui était là, plaqué contre son torse. Il ne comprenait pas la chaleur insistante qui s'insinuait dans ses veines, ni la rougeur qui courait sur ses joues. En voyant les mains de Sam caresser l'eau, il se surprit à imaginer... Mais c'était Sam, enfin, _Sam _! Pourquoi penser à cela ?! ça n'avait aucun sens ; ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Il fixait la nuque de Sam, si près de ses lèvres, résistant à l'envie de... l'envie de...

- Et vous dites qu'il a fallu trois ans à Monsieur Merry pour apprendre à nager ?

Surpris, Frodon sursauta. Un peu plus et... il secoua la tête : inutile de penser à cela maintenant. La gorge sèche, il se força à trouver la réponse à la question :

- Ou... oui, c'est exact. Trois ans et...

Mais un cri de guerre l'interrompit soudain et deux silhouettes sautèrent au milieu de l'étang...

* * *

**Voilà!** C'est tout pour le moment! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis... Critiques, compliments, choses à corriger... n'hésitez pas! La suite viendra bientôt. (enfin... j'espère!)

**Bisouxxx à toutes et tous...!**


	2. La Croisée des Sentiers

Que vous soyez Elfe, Nain, Hobbit ou Homme (même Femme... ), je vous souhaite le **bonsoir!**

Voici le **deuxième chapitre **de ma petite fic. J'espère que le premier vous aura plu... Je voulais au passage remercier ceux qui m'ont lu et celle (ou celui, je sais pas trop...) qui a reviewé: Mandil Peredhel, merci beaucoup pour ton ptit mot. J'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes!

Au programme? Deux intrus pour le moins... envahissants, une fête qui se prépare, des feux d'artifices légendaires, un vieillard à la barbe grise (comment ça, vous ne trouvez pas de qui je parle?! Bah... lol) et... un très léger début-de-commencement-de-slash entre... mais chuuuut! Je n'en dis pas plus...

**Bonne lecture et dormez bien**! (je précise: je ne suis pas obsédée par le dodo, mais chez moi, il est tard, et je commence à fatiguer... ZZZzzz... lol)

**

* * *

**

**2. La Croisée des sentiers...**

- Deux ans et neuf mois ! J'ai mis deux ans et neuf mois pour apprendre à nager, Monsieur Sacquet !!!

Frodon suffoqua, recrachant eau et têtard en toussant. Sam, les cheveux ruisselants, tentait de reprendre contact avec la réalité après le coup reçu sur la tête.

- Oui, Monsieur Sacquet, mieux vaut ne pas plaisanter avec les dates... ça peut coûter très cher, vous savez ?

Frodon esquissa un sourire. Face à eux, dégoulinants et hilares, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrïn Touque les fixaient d'un air insolent.

- Oh ! s'exclama Frodon en riant. Et je suppose que c'est vous qui allez me punir ? Hein... ?

- Mais... c'est que nous en serions bien capables ! rétorqua Merry en s'approchant d'un air qui se voulait menaçant. J'ai peut-être mis deux ans et neuf mois pour apprendre à nager, mais si je me souviens bien, c'est toujours moi qui arrive à te couler, non ?

Sur ce, il se rua sur Frodon et lui enfonça la tête dans l'eau. Pippin, pour ne pas être en reste, lui saisit prestement les chevilles et l'entraîna au fond de l'étang.

Une joyeuse bousculade s'en suivit : plusieurs grenouilles outrées quittèrent leurs refuges de nénufars et plongèrent dans les roseaux. Sam, lui, préféra reculer prudemment jusqu'à la rive. Il s'assit sur une grosse pierre et laissa le soleil caresser ses cheveux. Nager était une chose ; se faire noyer par deux énergumènes en était une autre.

Enfin, quelques vingt minutes plus tard, les trois compères sortirent de l'étang. Ils étaient trempés, mais heureux et s'échouèrent lourdement sur un rocher, à côté de Sam. Frodon avait du rire dans les yeux et lorsque Sam croisa son regard, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Alors comme ça, demanda Pippin en mâchonnant une herbe folle, tu joues les professeurs avec Sam, Frodon ?

- Comme c'est mignoooon !ironisa Merry. Je pensais que tu savais nager depuis longtemps, Sam.

L'intéressé piqua un fard et bredouilla une réponse inintelligible.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, mon vieux, le rassura Merry. On disait ça comme ça. Je sais bien que les paysans de Hobbitebourg ont les idées très arrêtées pour ce qui est de l'eau...

- ... et pour un grand nombre d'autres choses, renchérit Pippin.

Sam sentit l'indignation lui brûler les joues. Comment ! On osait se moquer des Hobbits qui vivaient du _bon_ côté de la Comté ? ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il préparait déjà une répartie cinglante, mais Frodon posa une main apaisante sur son bras :

- Ne les écoute pas. Tu sais comment ils sont...

Merry eut un large sourire :

- Insolents et totalement irresponsables...

- ... c'est du moins ce que prétend le vieux Gandalf, compléta Pippin.

Frodon se redressa, intéressé :

- Gandalf est ici ? À Hobbitebourg ?

- Mais oui mon bon Monsieur, répondit Merry en sortant de sa poche une pipe et un paquet d'herbe à fumer. Il est arrivé tôt ce matin. Il vient pour l'anniversaire de ton oncle, Frodon...

Puis, sur un ton de conspirateur :

- D'après la rumeur, sa charrette serait pleine de feux d'artifice, et ce soir...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Frodon se recoucha sur la pierre chauffée par le soleil, aux côtés de Sam. Son esprit tournait à toute allure : voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le vieux magicien. Sa venue était toujours synonyme d'histoires fabuleuses et d'instants fantastiques. L'anniversaire de Bilbon serait une réussite. Des feux d'artifice ! Dans toute la Comté, on en parlait avec admiration : gerbes de lumière, cascades de feu, pluies d'éclairs, nuages d'étincelles et brume d'étoiles... Ce serait une fête inoubliable et on en parlerait longtemps. Pourtant, Frodon sentait au fond de son cœur que quelque chose serait différent. C'était comme le sentiment qui l'assaillait quand il était avec Sam : diffus, mais bien présent.

Frodon secoua la tête et chassa ses sombres pensées. À sa droite, Sam avait fermé les yeux et le soleil dansait sur son front. Il semblait avoir trouvé là son paradis personnel. À gauche, Merry et Pippin se partageaient une pipe de Langoulet, sans doute une des meilleures herbes à pipe de toute la région. Merry lui passa la pipe et il en prit une bouffée en soupirant de contentement :

- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir...

* * *

Etendus sur le rocher, sous le soleil de septembre, les quatre amis se laissaient bercer par le murmure du vent. À cet instant, nul endroit au monde ne leur aurait paru plus calme.

- On dit... que ce serait une fête fantastique.

Pippin mâchonnait quelques myrtille, glanées ici ou là ; Merry fumait en faisant des ronds qui s'envolaient doucement ; Sam jouait avec une herbe folle et Frodon savourait simplement le chant des oiseaux.

- Fantastique, oui, c'est le mot, assura Merry.

Il se haussa sur un coude et regarda Frodon, la pipe coincée entre ses lèvres :

- Bière, bonne chaire, chants, danses et rires... et puis les feux de Gandalf. Peut-être même une annonce importante, qui sait ?

Frodon croisa son regard et sourit largement :

- Oh... non, non, non ! Je vois tout à fait où tu veux en venir, Meriadoc Brandebouc ! Mais je ne te dirais rien, parce que je ne sais rien ! Attends donc ce soir, et ne sois pas si impatient...

- Allez, Frodon, ne te fais pas prier ! supplia Pippin en délaissant ses myrtilles.

Frodon secoua la tête, tandis ce que Merry lui passait à nouveau la pipe :

- Non, je suis désolé, mais...Bilbon ne m'a rien dit.

- Mais tu dois bien avoir une idée ! Au moins une !

Le regard de Frodon se perdit un instant dans le vague ; il semblait réfléchir. Au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose allait se passer, mais son oncle restait évasif sur le sujet. Quoi, où, quand, comment, pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Mais...

- Il y a... il y a une chose que Bilbon ne cesse de répéter, murmura Frodon en laissant un filet de fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il dit... qu'il veut revoir les montagnes. Oui... que les Monts Brumeux lui manquent...

À présent, Merry et Pippin étaient attentifs, avides de connaître la suite :

- Et... ?

Un court silence :

- Et parfois, lorsqu'il se croit seul, il marmonne des mots en elfique ; des mots que je ne connais pas. Et il tient quelque chose dans la main... une chose très important, à ce qu'il me semble...

- Et qui est... ?

Frodon haussa les épaules :

- Ca, je n'en sais rien ; il s'empresse d'y remettre dans sa poche lorsque j'arrive, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je le vois. Mais je crois... je crois que ça a un rapport avec cette histoire qu'il nous racontait autrefois ; cette histoire à propos d'une grotte, de ce Gollum et d'un anneau...

- Mais... ce ne sont que des histoires, n'est-ce pas ?balbutia Pippin en écarquillant les yeux. Il n'a pas vraiment...

- Comment savoir ?répondit Frodon avec un sourire. Peut-être que non... et peut-être que oui...

- Et vous croyez... que Monsieur Bilbon nous quittera, un de ces jours prochains ? Qu'il s'en ira dans les montagnes ?

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers Sam. Frodon tira sur la pipe presque éteinte, le regard pensif.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... il n'a pas voulu m'en parler.

À dire vrai, cela peinait Frodon. Il aimait profondément son oncle, et le voir partir le peinerait. D'un autre côté... à supposé que Bilbon se rendent effectivement dans les montagnes... lui demanderait-il de l'accompagner ? Le vieil Hobbit connaissait suffisamment l'engouement de son neveu pour les aventures... Mais à nouveau, Frodon ne pouvait que formuler des suppositions ; tout cela ne reposait sur aucune base solide. Pourtant, il existait une personne qui connaissait les réponses.

- Gandalf...

- Quoi ? demanda Merry en se tournant vers lui.

- Gandalf connaît les réponses à toutes ces questions !

Frodon se releva d'un bond ; ses yeux pétillaient. Il devait voir le magicien ; il devait le lui demander. Et alors... son cœur bondit à cette pensée. Il épousseta rapidement son pantalon. Sam se leva à sa suite :

- Où allez-vous ?

- Voir Gandlaf, Sam. Je veux un peu l'interroger...

- Il ne te dira rien, lança Pippin en mâchouillant une herbe sèche.

Frodon fronça les sourcils :

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que, mon très cher ami si incertain, nous lui avons posé la question ce matin.

- Et le vieux bougre est resté muet comme une tombe !

Merry sourit d'un air sarcastique :

- Mais si tu penses y arriver mieux que nous...

Frodon grimpa le chemin, suivit par Sam. Un fois sur la berge qui surplombait l'étang, il se retourna en souriant :

- Il y a l'art et la manière !

Puis il éclata de rire et s'en fut, le cœur léger.

* * *

Ils marchaient tranquillement sur le petit chemin de terre, à travers les bosquets. Au dessus-deux, quelques étourneaux piaillaient en se disputant des cerises, volées dans les vergers. Le soleil brillait, plus doré que jamais et une source glougloutait tout près. Arrivé près de la fourche, à cet endroit que les fermiers du coin appelaient « La Croisée des Sentiers », Sam ralentit le pas et demanda :

- Dites Monsieur Frodon... Si... si Monsieur Bilbon s'en va... est-ce que... est-ce que vous partirez avec lui ?

Frodon s'arrêta en poussant un soupir. Il se tourna vers Sam :

- Je... je ne sais pas, Sam.

Sam baissa la tête :

- Vous ne savez pas... mais vous partirez, n'est-ce pas ?

Frodon eut un sourire : il le trouvait touchant, lorsqu'il rougissait ainsi. Un instant, il eut envie de répondre : « non, je ne partirai pas. » Mais il ne le fit pas, parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Il était partagé, diviser : quitter la Comté et laisser derrière lui toutes les choses qu'il aimait, ou partir à la découverte du monde et de l'inconnu, pour revenir peut-être un jour, couvert de gloire... ou ne pas revenir du tout. C'était tentant, mais... quitter la Comté, cela signifiait aussi quitter Sam. Et plus que tout, c'est cela qui le peinait.

- Oui, je pense que je partirai, en effet.

- Mais si vous partez, alors...

Frodon posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Sam. Le jeune Hobbit frissonna à ce contact, hélas trop vite interrompu.

- S'il te plait, Sam... ne dit plus rien. Je ne vais peut-être pas partir ; Bilbon ne m'a rien dit. Je ne sais pas. Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant...

Sam rougit et baissa les yeux. Son attitude lui paraissait soudain totalement ridicule. Frodon cependant, pensait le contraire.

- Dis-moi... si je partais... est-ce que... tu serais... triste ?

La question se voulait innocence ; elle n'en était pas moins tremblante. La réponse fusa presque immédiatement :

- Bien sûr que vous me manquerez !

Sam réalisa trop tard la gaffe et tenta de se rattraper :

- Je veux dire... vous me manquerez, c'est sûr. Mais... d'un autre côté, c'est normal, puisque... enfin... je vous connais depuis...

Il bredouilla encore quelques phrases et s'emberlificota dans des justifications vaseuses. Frodon souriait ; son cœur cognait fort, comme un oiseau sur le point de s'envoler. Le curieux sentiment était de retour : seul comptait le « bien sûr ! » éloquent de Sam.

Alors que son ami murmurait des brides de mots inaudibles, les yeux fixés sur le sol, Frodon s'approcha doucement de lui. D'une main un peu tremblante, il effleura sa joue. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien ; qu'il aurait dû faire demi-tour en courant pour fuir le curieux sentiment, mais... d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa main agissait d'elle-même ; ses doigts goûtaient enfin la peau de Sam.

- Tu sais...

Frodon prit une inspiration. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y avait tant de choses, et tout ce bousculait. Les mots naissaient dans son esprit, aussi vite que les fleurs du printemps, pour retomber ensuite en poussière.

Sam sentait son souffle au creux de son cou, et les doigts posés sur sa joue. Il aurait tout donné pour que cet instant ne se termine jamais ; il aurait tout donné pour que le temps se fige. Si Frodon partait... cela voulait dire qu'il perdrait non seulement un ami, mais aussi quelque chose qui lui était infiniment plus cher. Quoi exactement, il ne le savait pas. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne le supporterait pas. La main s'attardait sur sa joue, descendit l'arrondi de la mâchoire, effleura les boucles châtains. Sam frissonna. Les yeux de Frodon se plongèrent dans les siens, et pendant un instant, il n'y eu tplus rien d'autre que l'immensité bleue dans laquelle il plongeait.

- Si un jour je pars...

Il y eut un silence.

- Je ne partirais pas sans toi, Sam.

Le cœur de Sam fit un bond :

- Monsieur Frodon...

Ce dernier eut un sourire. Un sourire tendre, bien qu'un peu coupable. À présent, ses lèvres étaient si proches, et sa peau si douce... La bouche nichée au creux du cou de Sam, il murmura :

- Je ne partirais pas sans toi... parce que... je ne le pourrais pas.

Et, tout doucement, Frodon posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sam. Un baiser tendre et innocent, comme la caresse de la brise sur les feuilles d'automne. Un contact bref et bien vite rompu. Frodon se détourna alors et dévala en courant le sentier qui menait à Hobbitebourg, laissant Sam seul, à la Croisée des Sentiers...

* * *

**Voilààà...** alors... qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'espère que cela a été à votre goût. Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous promets quelques rebondissements et un début d'explication entre Frodon et Sam...

**À bientôt!**


End file.
